Appropriate psychophysical procedures are used to measure the various visual functions of patients in the Eye Clinic, particularly thresholds of visibility for the retinal rods and cones and for discrimination of colors, all under standard conditions. Efforts continue in attempts to find or devise test methods which are more effective, more objective, and less demanding on the patients. Tests were conducted on 435 patients during the past year.